Life in Raimon Jr high
by AquaticLagoon21
Summary: A girl named Ryuusei Luna was forced to move to Japan. She has to enroll in Raimon Jr High who is said to be the best in japan. Any student would kill just to go there. Her, not so much. NO LONGER ACCEPTING ANYMORE OCs!
1. Prologue

**Life in Raimon Jr High**

**Prologue**

Raimon Jr high is the best school in Japan. Many students all around Japan or sometimes around the world would do anything just to get enrolled in there. But one girl wasn't so interested in that school though…

"Why do we have to move Mom?" A 13 year old girl asked.

"Your father got a job in Japan so we had to." Her mother replied. "The closest school was Raimon so you had to go there."

She sighed. Life just isn't fair sometimes.

_(Luna's POV)_

Leaving my friends was the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole entire life. I went through everything with them so we're very tight.

'_I hope Raimon will make a good school for me.' _I thought. _'But no school can replace my old one. No matter what.'_

**Aqua: This is my first OC submitting story but I'll try my best! Here is the OC submission form.**

**Name: **(Last, First)

**Nickname: **(a. what other people call you and b. What you call other people)

**Gender: **(I accept males and females)

**Appearance: **(Please make it detailed.)

**Age: **(13-15)

**Personality: **(No one word descriptions)

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Crush: **(Taken: Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Gouenji Shuuya , Terumi "Aphrodi" Afuro, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fideo Aldena, Edgar Valtinas , Kino Aki, Yamino "Shadow" Kageto, Sakuma Jirou, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou,Mark Kruger, Fudou Akio)

**Casual Clothing:**

**Transfer or not:**

**Relationship with other people or your crush:**

**Other info:**

**Past:**

**Hissatsu :**_( Optional. If you are a soccer player)_

**Position: **_(For soccer players only)_

**Aqua: That's about it! Tell me in reviews or PM me! Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting new and old friends

**Aqua: Okay here it is! This is the next chapter of Life in Raimon Jr High! If something is wrong with the OCs you sent please inform me! Gomenasai if it's horrible.**

**Life in Raimon Jr High**

**Chapter 1**

_(Luna's POV)_

"Onee-san, wake up! You're gonna be late!"

I jolted awake and faced my little sister. Her name is Tsuki. She really is sweet but can be really scary when she wants to.

"Alright, I'm up!" I said as I went to the bathroom to change and get ready.

I went into the shower and turned the hot water on. A good shower always wakes me up.

After I was done, I put on the girls school uniform but with black tights underneath. It was hard for me to do anything in a skirt so I dislike them.

I dried my midnight blue hair and combed it. Then, I tied it in a ponytail. I tried pushing my bangs to the side behind my ear but it was hard as they were long and kept coming out. Finally, I managed to do it but one was still hanging in front of my face.

I sighed and came out. I grabbed my bag and went down the stairs. Mom greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning Luna. How did you find your new room?"

"It wasn't so bad mom. But still…"

Mom sighed. "I know. You miss your old room right? Well I miss our old house too. But there is nothing we can do about it."

"I know."

"Well, hurry and eat up! It's going to get cold if you don't hurry!"

I smiled. I sat down the chair and began eating. I finished eating and went to the door. I wore my shoes and said,

"Mom! I'll be going now!"

"Bye Luna! Good luck!"

"Good luck Onee-san!"

I smiled and set off. I tried finding the school but no luck. I kept walking and walking thinking that I'll get there soon. I saw a red haired boy and tapped him on the shoulder to ask him where Raimon was. He turned and my violet eyes met teal eyes. I was shocked. Those eyes… They seem so familiar…

"Lu… Luna-chan? It can't be!" He said.

Then it clicked. "Hi…Hiro-kun!"

He nodded. "I thought… I thought you were…"

"Well, I'm not. Anyway, do you know where Raimon Jr High is?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Of course. I go there. Follow me."

In no time, we arrived there in a flash. I entered, hoping that nothing bad will happen today. Boy was I wrong. Arriving there was only the start of a very wild life I was going to be living in.

_(Hikari's POV)_

I arrived at Raimon Jr High sooner than I thought. I never thought that I would get enrolled in the best school in Japan. I ran to the soccer club and knocked on the door.

"Hmm? No one's here. Now what should I do? I really want to join!"

I sighed and thought it would be best if I asked after school. I turned away to walk into the school when I bumped into a green haired boy.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" He apologized, bowing down slightly. Somehow that voice seemed familiar… Also the green hair…

"Ryuuji-kun!" I said, surprised.

He looked up and saw me. His face broke into a wide grin.

"Hikari-chan! I never thought I'd see you here! So, do you want to join the soccer club?"

I nodded. "Then you can! Endou is behind me so…"

"Midorikawa! Who's your friend?"

We turned and I saw a brown haired boy with an orange bandana around his head.

"Endou! This is my childhood friend, Ayaka Hikari or Vera Hikari. She wants to join the soccer club. Hikari-chan this is Endou Mamoru, our soccer team captain." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you Hikari! I hope we can get along!"

I smiled. "Me too Mamoru-kun. So, can I join?"

He nodded. "Of course you can! I'll introduce you to the rest of the team later."

"Hey Endou-kun." A voice behind Endou said.

Endou turned and I saw…

"Hiroto?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Well, good to see you too Hikari-chan."

He was with a girl who had midnight blue hair and violet eyes.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ryuusei Luna. Midorikawa what a surprise to see you too."

I looked at Ryuuji-kun. His face had a shocked look on it and he stammered,

"Lu…Luna-chan! I thought… I thought you were dead!"

"Dead?" I asked.

"It's a long story." She admitted. "I'll tell you everything later, I promise."

Endou kept looking from us to them. "Wait what? You know each other?"

They nodded. "Knew each other since we were little." Hiroto said. "But I don't think you've met Luna before right Hikari-chan?"

"Yup." I said.

"Well, she came to sun garden after you got adopted." He explained.

"So Luna do you want to join the soccer club?" Endou asked.

I looked at her and I was shocked for a moment. Her eyes were filled with sadness and something like…Pain? She was clenching her fists and looked like she was going to cry any moment. But she quickly replied,

"I don't really know. I'll think about it first." The look in her eyes disappeared and was back to cheerful again. _'That was weird…' _I thought.

"Oh okay." Said Endou, obviously disappointed. But he snapped out of it and was back to cheerful again. "So think about it ok? Well let's go! We're going to be late for class."

I looked at the clock and realized that we were going to have detention… On the first day of school!

Luna cursed then ran into the school yelling,

"I don't want to have detention on the first day of school so see ya later!"

We all stared. Finally I said,

"Yeah I don't want to have detention too so see you later guys!" With that, I took after Luna-chan.

Ryuuji-kun chuckled. "They haven't changed one bit eh Hiroto?"

He smiled. "Yeah both of them are still the same."

_(Yuzuki's POV)_

I was in the library reading a book in Raimon Jr high. I was reading intently until the school bell rang. I sighed and put the book back before grabbing my bag and making my way to the classroom.

When I entered and made my way to my seat, I could feel eyes looking at me. I sat down and grabbed a book from my bag before proceeding to read again.

It wasn't long before lesson started. When the teacher called me to introduce myself, I went up and said,

"My name is Ito Yuzuki. Yoroshiku."

The teacher frowned. "Where is the other new student…?" He muttered.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a blue haired girl. She ran up to the teacher and said,

"Sorry I'm late! I was lost so it took a while for me find the right classroom."

"It's alright. But I hope that you'll be on time next time. Now, please introduce yourself to the class."

She nodded and faced everyone. "My name is Ryuusei Luna. Yoroshiku!" She bowed.

"Now, Yuzuki-san, Luna-san, please go to your seats and we shall begin the lesson."

I sat down on my seat and she sat down next to me.

The lesson went by pretty fast. Luna and I became friends throughout the lesson although she talked while I nodded. Amazingly, the teacher didn't even notice us talking.

* * *

><p>After the lesson was over, I went to my locker and saw that Luna-chan was talking to a curly brown haired girl with blond highlights.<p>

"and then… Oh Yuzu-chan! This is Hikari and Hikari-chan, this is Yuzuki." She introduced.

She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Yuzuki! I hope we can get along!" She said cheerfully.

I nodded and we all talked for a little while. Well, Luna-chan and Hikari-chan talked while I just nodded a few times. The bell rang, signaling that it was time for the next lesson.

We all waved goodbye before going to our respective classroom. Somehow, I had a bad feeling about the next lesson.

'_I hope that I'll be fine.' _I thought before entering the classroom. I was very wrong.

**Aqua: How was it? I can't put too many OCs at one time so I'll be putting from 2 to 4 OCs in each chapter. Now please…**

**All: Review!**


	3. Chapter 2 Soccer memories

**Aqua: Here's another of Life in Raimon Jr High!**

**Raimon Jr High**

**Chapter 2**

_(Luna's POV)_

I wasn't paying attention as the teacher explained random things about science. It was the second last lesson of the day. I looked around the class. Almost everyone was asleep, including Endou. I almost dozed off but the bell rang just in time. I snapped awake and grabbed my things.

I raced out the door and headed for the lockers. When I was about halfway there, I bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up. She had long white hair, silver eyes and white skin.

"Yes, I'm fine. Excuse me, but do you know where the science classroom is?" Her voice seemed quieter than most. I wonder if it's natural?

"Yeah, follow me." I led her to the classroom.

"Thank you." She said and bowed when we reached it.

"You're welcome. My name is Ryuusei Luna, nice to meet you…er…"

"Mizuhara Yukie."

"Ok, nice to meet you Yukie-chan!"

"Nice to meet you too."

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for class!" I raced to my locker and grabbed the things necessary for the next lesson.

I ran and ran so fast that when I passed, teachers would scream at me to walk. I also heard something about detention. Oh well, I'll worry about that later.

I entered the classroom, hoping that I won't be that late but I was wrong. "Luna, you're late." The teacher said.

"Sorry!"

"Please be on time next time. Now, introduce yourself to the class."

I turned to the class. "My name is Ryuusei Luna. Yoroshiku!"

"Luna you will be sitting next to Azumi Haruka. Haruka please raise your hand so she knows where to sit."

I saw a girl that has wavy black hair, which she ties with a red ribbon, and brown eyes raise her hand. I took the empty seat next to her and the lesson began.

Class was over in a flash and for that I was grateful. I was about to race out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hiroto.

"Hiro-kun! What's wrong?"

"Do you want to come with me to see us play soccer?"

I thought about it. I haven't seen or play soccer for a long time. To be honest, I kind of miss it.

"Sure, why not."

He smiled. "Alright. Endou-kun is probably in the clubhouse itching to play. Let's go." We went to the clubhouse and entered. We were immediately greeted by Endou.

"Luna! Hiroto! Hey Luna, do you want to join?"

"I still don't know but can I watch you practice?"

He nodded. "Sure, why not? Since Hiroto is here, minna let's go!"

"Wait!" Hikari rushed in and stopped in front of Endou.

"Mamo…ru…-kun… Wait for me!"

Endou rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, sorry I forgot about you Hikari. But now that you're here, hurry and change! I want to play!"

She smiled. "Okay. Hi Luna! Are you joining?"

I shook my head. "No."

"It's alright. Take your time."

I smiled. "Yeah, I think I pretty much will."

After Hikari finished changing and came out, the game started. I sat on a bench and watched the game. Just watching them play… Makes me remember how much he loved the game…

_Flashback_

"_Come on Luna!" A teal haired boy whined, "I want to play soccer!"_

"_Okay, Nii-san."_

_I played soccer with Nii-san the whole day. He really loves the game as much as I love music._

"_Come on pass it here!" _

"_Okay!"_

"_You're getting better at this. Good job!" He grinned._

_I smiled. "Thanks Nii-san!"_

_End of flashback_

That was the last smile he gave me… before THAT happened…

"Luna! Look out!"

I snapped back to reality and saw the ball coming for me. Without thinking, I got up and kicked the ball that was going to hit me to the goal. Endou's eyes widened and tried to catch it but it was too fast. It went pass Endou and entered. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Wha…" I was shocked. I hung my head down. My hands were trembling. What did I just do?

"Suge! Luna, that was great!" Endou shouted.

I looked up to see Endou smiling at me. "You're shot was great! Do you play soccer?"

Hikari smiled at me. "Yeah, I think you do. Cause no one can just shoot a goal like that without playing before."

I smiled weakly. Tears filled my vision. "Oi Luna, are you okay? You're crying!" Hiroto said worriedly.

"Yea… It's just that…" I grabbed my bag and ran to the gates yelling,

"I'M SORRY! SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

_What did I do just now…?_

_(Haruka's POV)_

I was just walking home when I turned at a corner and bumped into a blue haired girl.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Ye… Yeah…" She sniffled. Wait, sniffled? She also looks familiar… Hey, she's…

"Hey, you're Luna! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing…"

I sighed. It was obvious that she wanted to be left alone. "Alright, it's none of my business but be careful alright? Sometimes crazy stuff happens around here…"

She nodded. "Okay, bye Haruka-san."

She walked away and I couldn't help but think,

_I wonder what happened? Probably something at school. Still, she seemed so sad. I hope she'll be alright._

Then, I continued on my way back home still thinking about Luna.

**Aqua: Well, how was it?**

**Luna: Sniffle…**

**Aqua: What's wrong? **

**Hiroto: She's still sad…**

**Aqua: Okay… Now please,**

**All except Luna: Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 Luna's past

**Aqua: Here is the next chapter of Life in Raimon Jr High!**

**Luna: Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Aqua doesn't own Inazuma eleven.**

**Life in Raimon Jr High**

**Chapter 3**

_(Luna's POV)_

"Onee-san, wake up!"

I grumbled. "Go away Tsuki."

"But you're gonna be late!"

"I don't care."

"Mom will be angry if you don't wake up."

"Okay! You win, I'm up!" Mom can be a real devil when she's angry, I mean seriously.

I got out of bed and got ready. When I was done, I went downstairs and saw my mom's smiling face.

"Good morning, Luna. You okay?"

I fake smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you sure?"

I gulped. "Yeah, I'm sure."

She sighed. "You really need to take acting lessons or something. It's about HIM isn't it?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

She turned to Tsuki, "Tsuki, why don't you go and play in your room? I need to talk Luna."

Tsuki looked at mom and smiled. "Okay, mom!"

When she left, mom set a cup of warm milk and coffee on the table. "Here." She gave me the milk and drank the coffee. I took a small gulp and put it down. She did the same.

"Luna, I know this is sudden but… How did your family die?" She asked.

I sighed. "I guess I never really told you huh? Well, it was something like this…"

_Flashback_

"_Nee, Nii-san, when are we going to reach the Japan?"_

"_Ask mom cause I really have no idea. Hehe."_

_I giggled. "Okay, Nii-san. But are you going to teach me more moves when we get there?"_

_He grinned. "Of course I will! If you want to learn, I'll teach everything I know!"_

_I smiled. "Thanks Nii-san!"_

"_Passengers, we will be landing in Japan shortly."_

"_Yay! We're here!"_

_Boom! Crash!_

"_Waah! Nii-san, what's happening?"_

"_I don't know, HELP!"_

_Boom! Crash!_

"_NII-SAN!"_

"_Luna..."  
>"NII-SAN!" Crash!<em>

_End of flashback_

"When something hit the plane, it crash landed and something hit us. I have no idea what, but impact was strong and I fainted. When I came to, I found out that I was in the hospital. I somehow survived the crash but my real family wasn't found. I still can't believe it…" I broke into tears soon.

"And I kept thinking that maybe if I hadn't said that I wanted to go to Japan, they wouldn't have died in the first place…"

"Hey, if you never said that, you would never have gotten to meet everyone you knew now, especially Hiroto."

I blushed and muttered, "Shut up."

She giggled. "Alright. But hurry and eat up. You'll be late."

I sighed and smiled. "Alright. Thanks for listening."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

When I was done and arrived at Raimon Jr High, I saw a girl with long black hair with white highlights and red eyes. I never saw her around before I wonder if she just transferred?

Just then, Hikari and Midorikawa came and greeted me. "Good morning Luna-chan!" She said cheerfully.

I smiled. "Morning Hikari-chan, Midorikawa." I greeted. "Hey have you seen Hiroto?"

They shook their head. Then, we walked to class together. Usually, I and Hiroto had math class together. Maybe he's absent?

"Is everyone here? Now let's begin…"

School passed by pretty quickly. I saw the same girl I saw in the morning and found out that her name was Shizuka Amaterasu. I bumped into Haruka-san and became friends with her. I and she had most classes together so we would walk together and talk about different things. I also saw Yukie-chan and also became friends with her. Haruka-san also became friends with her.

After school, I went to the soccer field and saw that it was empty. _Strange… I thought that the soccer club would be here by now…_

I went down to the field and saw the soccer balls in a basket. I couldn't help it. I put my bag on one of the benches and took a soccer ball and started kicking it around a little behind the club house. I made sure I was hidden as I wouldn't want anyone to see me.

_(Shizuka's POV)_

I was just walking home from school when I saw a blue haired girl kicking a soccer ball behind the soccer club. She was well hidden but I could tell if I looked closely. It was the same girl from this morning. What was she doing kicking a ball by herself when the soccer club isn't here yet?

I saw the bushes rustle and I went over there to check it out. Turns out that the soccer club was spying on the girl.

"Ssh… Be quiet will you? She'll hear us…"

"Umm… Hiroto? Someone found us…"

"Hmm?" I saw a boy with red hair and teal eyes turn to me. "Umm, who are you? I don't think I saw you around here before…"

"Shizuka Amaterasu." I answered. "I just transferred to Raimon today."

"I see. Please don't tell her that we're here."

"Too late."

We all turned and I saw the blue haired girl standing there with her bag. She sighed and said,

"Would someone PLEASE tell me what's going on and why were you spying on me?"

The club spilled everything. It seems that they wanted her to join and wanted to know how did she do an amazing kick yesterday. She replied,

"I used to play, but I quit playing soccer."

"Why? You have an amazing kick! Why don't you play with us for a while, please?" Endou asked.

She glared at him and he flinched. I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. "No means no. Understand? I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"But…" Hikari put her hand on Endou shoulder. "Endou, just leave it. If Luna doesn't want to then forget it. Alright? Let's go practice. I really want to start playing."

I saw Luna flash a grateful look to Hikari and she smiled. Endou sighed. "Alright. Minna, Sakka yarouze!"

"Yeah!" With that they all ran to the field and started playing. But I saw the red haired boy look at Luna before running off with the rest. She sighed and looked at me,

"My name is Ryuusei Luna. Nice to meet you."

"Shizuka Amaterasu. Nice to meet you too. Look, I know this is none of my business but do you want to play soccer?"

She sighed and replied, "Yeah, I do. But no matter what, I just can't play. I just can't…" She trailed off and soon started crying and whispering,

"I can't… I just can't bring myself to play…"

"You lost someone important to you, right?" I asked.

She froze. I looked at her and she seemed to be getting paler by the second.

"Yeah…" She muttered. "Nii-san…" Then she collapsed. I grabbed her before she fell and called the soccer club. They stopped playing and we brought Luna to the nurse's office. Usually, I'll just go home after I gave Luna to them but I couldn't. I found the first person that I've talked to casually when I just met her and someone who has lost an important person in her life.

THE NEXT DAY… _(Taiki's POV)_

I was just on my way to school while sucking on my favorite blueberry lollipop when I heard someone exclaim,

"Taiki-kun!"

"Taiki!"

"Taiki!"

I turned and saw Kino, Domon and Ichinose running at me. I grinned and called, "Yo! Kino! Domon!... Ichinose."

They caught up with me and Kino smiled. "Morning Taiki!"

"Morning!" Domon greeted.

"Morning Taiki!" Ichinose greeted too.

I greeted them back but I gritted my teeth when I said Ichinose's. We walked to school together like we always did. But we heard a couple of noises behind the soccer club.

"Hm? I wonder what's with that noise behind the soccer club?" Kino said.

"Let's go check it out!" Ichinose suggested. Kino smiled and agreed. I just clenched my fists and followed them with Domon trailing behind. When we arrived, I saw a blue haired girl kicking a soccer ball at a tree. I wonder what's she doing?

Kino gasped. "It's Luna!"

Ichinose nodded. "Yeah, what's she doing?"

"Who's Luna?" I asked. Kino replied,

"I'll tell you later."

I grumbled and just watched. I heard the girl said,

"Dammit! Why did that had to happen? It was going fine until it happened…" Then she went closer to the tree and started to punch and kick it rapidly. She must be taking martial arts or something cause it was kinda cool! She said,

"Why? Why? Why did that have to happen? Why…" She stopped and started crying. Then, I saw Kino run towards her.

"Ahh, Aki! Wait!" Ichinose yelled/whispered.

I just followed Kino and yelled, "Oi, what are you doing here girl? For the record, you shouldn't keep punching trees. Your hands will start bleeding."

She looked up and glared at us. "What are you doing Aki? Just leave me alone!" She yelled.

Aki flinched. "Luna, just calm down. Okay? Maybe if you tell me what's wrong I can…" But she didn't listen. As fast as lightning, she got up, grabbed her bag and raced towards the school.

"Kino, who's that girl?" I asked.

"Ryuusei Luna, she just transferred to this school a few days ago. I don't know why but whenever someone mentions soccer, she looks sad and looked like she was about to cry. This also happens when she looks at a soccer ball. But when she looks at the team play, she has a distant look in her eyes." Kino explained.

I nodded. "Maybe she just doesn't like soccer?" I suggested. Kino shook her head.

"I don't think so Taiki-kun." I hate seeing her so depressed so I tried to make her laugh by telling her a few jokes and it looked like some worked. Then a voice called,

"Aki!" She turned and saw Endou. She smiled and said,

"Endou-kun! What's wrong?"

He came up to us and grinned. "Guess what? I found out from Kazemaru that Fidio, Rococo, Edgar, Mark and Dylan will be transferring to Raimon today! I can't wait to see them again and play soccer with them!"

I grinned. "That's all you ever think of Endou."

We all laughed and walked to school together, including Ichinose and Domon. I can't wait to meet more of Kino's friends. I know that we'll be able to get along… I think.

**Aqua: That's all for this chapter! Fidio and the others will be coming in soon, obviously. **

**Luna: Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Aqua: Now please…**

**All: Review!**


	5. Chapter 4 More friends and a match

**Aqua: I'm sorry that I didn't update for so long! I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Luna: Yeah!**

**Aqua: On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Aqua doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Life in Raimon Jr High**

**Chapter 4**

_(Luna's POV)_

I was walking to my last lesson in school when I saw Endou talking to a couple of guys. One had short brown hair and blue eyes, another had long blue hair and blue eyes, another one had golden yellow hair and teal eyes and another had light green blonde hair and wearing goggles.

I was confused. Who are those guys? I was curious but I continued walking to my class. That is, I was going to until I heard the yellow haired guy say,

"Sorry, Endou, we didn't see Rococo today."

"Huh? How? You should have!"

"I know but we didn't, weird huh?"

"Hmm… Well, anyway if you see him, tell him that we'll be waiting at the soccer field for him!"

"Alright."

"You guys come too, okay?"

"Of course we will."

"Yay! Huh, Luna?"

I froze as I was about to walk away after I heard them but unfortunately, he found me.

"Luna! Hey, over here!"

I slowly turned my head to look at him. He was grinning. I smiled a little and he came to me with the four guys.

"Luna! This is Fideo," He gestured to the brown haired boy. "Edgar," Blue haired boy. "Mark," Yellow haired boy. "And Dylan!" The goggled boy.

I smiled a little. "Nice to meet you, well Endou, I have to get going so see ya!" I ran to my classroom.

I was just looking at the clock in the classroom, waiting for the time when school's over. Usually, class will be quiet, but today, everyone was chatting about something. I heard someone talk about soccer players from other countries in this school. But I had a lot on my mind so I couldn't care less.

Before I entered my classroom, I saw a girl with light pale-ish skin and black eyes with a black eye patch on her right eye. I never saw her around before. But, somehow I got the feeling that she was here longer than me. How come I never saw her before?

I bumped into the same girl while trying to find the art classroom. "Um… Hi! I'm Miryoku Sakura. I never seen you around here before. Are you lost or something?" She asked.

"I'm Ryuusei Luna I just transferred here a few days ago and yeah, I'm a little lost. Do you know where the art room is?"

She smiled. "Okay Luna-chan. Follow me."

We walked together and became friends. I found out that Miryoku-san played soccer. She seemed to like it too. Again, I got memories of Nii-san. It seems that whenever someone mentions soccer I have a flashback. Weird.

"Anyway, Luna-chan do you play soccer?"

"Umm… No." I replied.

"Oh. Well, have you ever tried it?"

"Umm… Well, no. I just watch it."

"Okay."

When we reached the art room, I thanked her and she went to her own class. I entered and sat down, waiting for the lesson to start.

_(Hikari's POV)_

After school, I found Ryuuji-kun sitting in front of the school. I walked to him and greeted him.

"Hi, Ryuuji-kun? Why are you sitting here?"

He looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi Hikari-chan. I'm waiting for Hiroto. He's late today."

"Hm? That's odd. Hiroto is rarely late."

"I know."

"Hey you guys." We turned and saw Hiroto. Ryuuji-kun smiled and said,

"Hiroto! Where have you been? It's not like you to be late."

He smiled. "I know. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay. Come on you two! Let's go!" I went with Hiroto and Ryuuji-kun to the soccer club. On the way there I asked,

"Hiroto? This may be a bit sudden but, I would like to know what happened at Sun Garden when Luna arrived."

"Alright. Well, let's start when she came to the orphanage for the first time…"

Meanwhile…

Luna was walking down the hallway and met Endou along the way. "Endou! What's wrong? Why aren't you at the soccer club?"

"Well, I got detention for sleeping in class and I just got out. So that's why."

"I see. Well, let's go together then."

"Okay."

Luna and Endou talked along the way. But Endou asked this question that brought Luna back memories,

"Hey Luna. This might be sudden but, can I know how did you meet Hiroto?"

"Um… I guess its okay. Well, let's start at when I came to the orphanage at the first time…"

"Eh? You were at same orphanage as Hiroto?"

"Of course."

_Flashback_

_Young Hiroto was playing with his toys alone inside as it was raining. He had no one to play with since the others were playing with each other. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Hiroto went to get it with Hitomiko._

_When they opened the door, they saw a girl who had multiple injuries. Hitomiko gasped and asked,_

"_Who are you? Are you okay?"_

"_Umm… I would like a place to stay for the night…" Then she collapsed. Hitomiko grabbed her and brought her in._

"_Hiroto, grab a towel and the first aid kit please." She asked._

_Hiroto nodded and ran off to get the items. When he came back with them, the other orphans were already there and looking at the girl worriedly. Hitomiko saw Hiroto and got the items from him. She thanked him, dried the girl, put her on a chair and started treating her wounds. _

"_What happened? Is she okay?" _

_Hitomiko sighed and said,_

"_She's fine. Don't worry."_

_At those words, she stirred and woke up."Hmm… Where am I?" She looked at us and she just stared at us._

"…" _No one said anything for a while. Hiroto took a better look at her. She seemed to have dark blue hair but it wasn't really clear. She also had violet eyes. Hiroto saw that her clothes looked ripped. Her sleeves were ripped and the end of her jeans was also ripped. Her hands, feet and face were also dirty. She looks like she has been through a lot._

"_Well, this is Sun Garden, an orphanage." Hitomiko explained._

_She nodded her head. "My name is Kira Hitomiko. Who are you and where did you come from?"_

"_I'm Luna and well I sort of ran away…"_

"_Hmm?"_

_She explained to us that her parents gone missing and she ran away from her house. But to Hiroto, it looked like that story wasn't the truth but he went along with it._

_Hitomiko decided to clean Luna up. So they went to the bathroom and she came back, cleaned and wearing new clothes. Hiroto saw that her hair was a midnight blue color. Hitomiko asked Luna whether she would like to eat with them and she accepted. _

_After dinner, Luna and Hiroto played with each other for a while. They both enjoyed themselves very much. To them, it was the most fun they ever had. _

_A few days passed and Luna started watching everyone play soccer. She would always watch with interest, so Hiroto and Midorikawa asked her to join. She hesitated for a while but decided to join. She poured everything she knew and managed to score a goal. Luna played soccer with the orphans for the next few days._

_Luna said that she wanted to join the orphanage. She had no parents to go home to and she said she had no relatives in Japan too. So she joined and it was a happy day for everyone at the orphanage. _

_End of flashback_

"And that's what happened when she came." Hiroto explained.

"So that's what happened." I said nodding my head. "She must have gotten along well with the orphans."

Hiroto nodded. "She did. Everyone loved to play with her. Of course they fought but they still did anyway."

Midorikawa grinned. "Yeah, remember Hiroto? Good times, good times…"

"Yeah. I'll tell you the rest after practice, okay?"

"Ok!"

"Endou! Wait up!"

We all turned and I saw Endou running towards the soccer club, Luna chasing behind. He ran to the clubhouse and went in. Luna saw us and came to us.

"Hey guys! Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Luna asked.

"Oh Yeah! I'll go change now, bye!" I said as I headed to the soccer club and knocked on the door.

"Endou? You finished changing?"

"Yup!"

"Anyone else there?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you tell them to get out for a while? I need to change?"

"Alright! Minna, get out for a while alright?"

"Okay!"

Soon, the entire soccer club got out and I went in. I changed into the soccer uniform but I noticed another on the table.

"Huh?" I went over to it and picked it up. It was a uniform alright, but for whom? I stared at it for a while before putting it down and opening the door.

"Hey guys! I'm done!" I called cheerfully.

They smiled. "Yosh! Let's practice!"

"Yeah!"

We were gonna start when Luna said softly, "Is it okay if I watch for a while?"

We looked at her. Endou smiled slowly. "Of course! No one said you couldn't!"

"Yeah, it's alright!" Hiroto said. "Right guys?"

They nodded. Luna smiled a little. "Thanks."

We went to the field to practice but I thought I heard Endou mutter,

"I hope they'll be here soon." Huh?

_(Natsuki's POV)_

I was walking home while humming a song when I saw the Raimon members practicing soccer. I saw Endou blocking the soccer balls that were coming at him. I grinned.

"Endou!" I called. He turned to me and grinned too.

"Natsuki!"

The rest turned to me as I slided down the small hill to the soccer field. I ran over to him and he asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you guys practice!"

"Alright!"

"And maybe join you!"

"Alright!"

"EEH! ENDOU!" The team yelled.

"What? It's alright."

"Fine."

I laughed and told them, "Just joking. Well, have fun!" I was about to go back but I saw a blue haired girl sitting at the bench, watching them. I never seen the girl before so I walked to her and said,

"I'm Fudo Natsuki, what's your name? I've never seen you around before." I asked. She looked at me and replied,

"Ryuusei Luna, I just transferred here a few days ago."

"Oh." I put down my bag and sat next to her. "So, you want to join the club?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I just watch. I don't play."

I studied her. To others, they'll believe her. To me, not.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"I can tell. Which is weird since I just met you. I usually only can tell for my friends."

"Mhm."

"Say, how about a friendly match. Just a little competition."

She sighed. "What's it about?"

"I'll hold the ball and you try to steal it from me. If I managed to pass you three times and I score three goals then, I win. If you can steal the ball and shoot three times, then you win."

She became silent. I could tell she was thinking about it. "If you don't want to, I'll just go home and NOT ask you again."

"… Sigh, I guess it couldn't hurt… Alright."

I turned to the players, "ENDOU!" I yelled. The players turned to me.

"Yeah, Natsuki?"

"Can I use the field for a little while? I'm going to compete against Luna."

He grew excited. "Luna? You got her to play? How did-"I cut him off.

"Please, just move, okay?"

"Alright."

_(Luna's POV)_

I didn't even know why I agreed to this. I did think deeply but in the end, I just blurted it out. Well, can't turn back now. Plus, I was already on the field and was looking at Natsuki.

"Ready?"

I nodded. "Let's go!"

_(Sakura's POV)_

I was walking around town, trying to find something to draw. I was walking by the school until something caught my eye.

"Finally." I felt a smile creeping up to my face. "There's something to draw."

I entered the school and jumped up on a branch in a tree near the soccer field. I sat down and took out my sketchbook and a pencil. You may wonder what's so interesting, right? I'll tell you, the same blue haired girl I met this morning said she didn't play soccer and yet she was! With Fudo Natsuki or 'Eagle Of Tokyo' as they call her. I was impressed, she was good, evenly matched with Natsuki's speed and that was not easy.

I started drawing until I heard Natsuki say, "You managed to tie with me huh? You're not half bad, I'll tell you that but I'll pass you soon!" I'm guessing that she has something figured out.

"Not on my watch!"

"You don't have a watch!"

"So?"

"I think Natsuki's going to do something." I heard Kidou say.

"Yeah, but Luna's good too. I can't tell who's gonna win deyansu."

I saw Natsuki smirk. _What does she have in mind? _I thought.

"I'll pass you now, take this! Lightning Tread!" She just called out her hissatsu! She started dribbling the ball, while electricity starts building up around her. Now how's Luna gonna pass this?

Luna smiled and yelled, "Warp Zone!" Beams of light appeared from where she was and created a barrier around her. When Natsuki was about to disappear, Luna warped to the ball and stole it from her.

"Wha… How…" Natsuki said.

Luna smiled again. "Warp Zone, is a hissatsu that allows me to warp to any place in the field, it also increases my speed a little." With that, Luna sped off and shot the ball into the net.

"Luna won!"

I looked at my drawing. It showed a picture off Luna smiling and having fun. "Drawing complete." I whispered to myself and got out of the tree silently. When I was out of the school, I walked back home. I was gonna have to give her the picture tomorrow for sure.

_(Hikari's POV)_

I was shocked at how Luna played. She was awesome! I ran to her immediately after the match.

"Luna! That was awesome! Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Luna, that was awesome!" Endou yelled.

"Yeah, come play with us sometime!" I saw Hiroto smiled and whispered something I couldn't hear to Ryuuji-kun. Ryuuji-kun smiled too.

I turned back to Luna. "Please!"

Luna smiled and Natsuki went up to her. Natsuki whispered something to her and I heard,

"Now you see?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Thanks."

"No prob."

"Oi! Endou!" We turned and saw Fidio, Mark, Dylan, Edgar and Rococo!

"Guys!" Endou yelled happily. I smiled and waved.

"Hi guys!"

"You know them?" Ryuuji-kun asked.

"Yup! I bumped into them this morning." I explained. He nodded and they came over.

"Rococo! I haven't seen you all day!"

Rococo smiled. "Sorry Endou! But I'm here now right?"

"Rococo?" I turned to Luna. She looked shocked. Her skin was paler than before and her violet eyes were wide open.

"Luna? Luna, what's wrong?" I asked her concerned. Endou turned to her.

"Ah, Luna! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Luna?" It was until then did the guys see her. They were shocked but Rococo looked more shocked than any of them.

Luna took a deep breath and Rococo did the same. She looked at him and he looked at her. Luna then whispered,

"I can't believe you're alive…Nii-san."

**Aqua: Alright and that's all for this chapter! I'm soooooo sorry for updating so late!** **I hope you'll still continue reading this fic. Also, I'm not accepting anymore OC's. Thank you for those who have submitted! Now please…**

**All: Review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Hanging out with a brother

**Aqua: Here is the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it! I've also changed my name to AquaticLagoon21.**

**Luna: Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

**Life in Raimon Jr High**

**Chapter 5 **

_(Luna's POV)_

Silence.

That was what happened after I said Rococo was my brother.

But no sooner had I burst into tears and hugged him fiercely. I didn't even care that the others were watching I was focused on one thing, Nii-san.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" I had sobbed. "You're alive! You're alive!"

"Luna…" He had said. "I can't believe it… You're…" After that, we had hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. Right now, we were currently in the soccer club, with Endou spewing out questions so fast neither of us to make out what was he saying.

"Endou! Endou!" Nii-san shouted. "Calm down!"

Endou took a deep breath. "But I still can't believe you're related? Now that I think about it, Luna does look a little like Rococo…"

The entire club looked at us, from Nii-san to me. "Hey, you're right Endou!" Midorikawa said.

"Anyway, this is great! You two met each other and now we can play soccer even more now!" Endou exclaimed excitedly. "Luna could even join the soccer club!"

"Woah, woah, woah." I protested. "Endou, I still don't know about that. I haven't played soccer in a long time and I don't want to be a disturbance in your team."

Endou looked at me. "You'll do just fine! You played against Natsuki and beat her so why not? It's hard to match against Natsuki's speed and you did so please?"

That was true, I've heard about someone called Natsuki and being called, 'The Eagle Of Tokyo' or something like that but I never really paid attention to it before.

"Hmm… I'll think about it. In the meantime, let's go Nii-san! I want to show you something! Also my new adopted family!" I dragged Nii-san out the door and began dragging him all the way to my house. We arrived at my favorite ice-cream stand before Nii-san complained,

"Luna! Stop pulling me!"

"Whoops! Sorry." I let go of him and he rubbed his wrist.

"Gee, what have you been doing all these years?" He asked me.

"Um… Nothing?"

We started to talk about stuff while eating some ice-cream. I love ice-cream! It's cold and sweet and yummy too! When we were done, we goofed off in a playground before finally reaching my house.

"I'm sure you'll get along with my mom and Tsuki." I told him and was about to open the gate before a person caught my eye.

She had jet black wave hip length hair which was in a high pony tail. She had almond shape, dark brown almost black eyes. She also had pale skin. She was quite tall, taller than me, and a little on the skinny side.

I never saw her around here before. Granted, I just moved here so I don't know many people but still, she seemed kinda unusual. Not in a bad way, but good, I guess. I stared at her until Nii-san shook me awake.

"Um… Luna? You're staring at something again."

I snapped awake. "Oh, sorry Nii-san." I opened the gate. "And welcome... To my home." I said in a joking manner.

He smiled. "The same as ever huh?"

When we entered, mom freaked out and Tsuki was asking me who was he. I then explained that he was my real brother, and they warmed up to him immediately.

"Rococo-kun is it? I'm Kiseki, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Kiseki-san."

"Oh, no need for the politeness! You're Luna's brother; call me Kiseki or mom if you want to."

"Okay…"

"Ne, Rococo Onii-san! Do you want to play?" Tsuki asked him.

"Sorry,Tsuki, but I need to talk to him upstairs." I said hurriedly and pulled him up the stairs.

"Sorry about that Nii-san."

"It's okay. So this is your room huh?"

"Yup! The one and only, my bedroom!"

My bedroom's walls were painted sky blue with a few white clouds. Pictures of various constellations and space were on the walls. My bed was midnight blue with a purple blanket, with my closet next to it. My desk was set up in one corner with my guitar on it. The curtains were purple.

"Wow, you're still in love with the sky aren't you?" He said, taking a look of my pictures of the night sky and telescope at the balcony.

"Of course I am! I learned about the beauty of the galaxy a lot more! I wish I could go to outer space at least once…" I sighed dreamily.

"Still the same dream huh?" He asked me. He went over to a case on my desk. "What's this?"

"No! Don't open that!" I yelled but before I could stop him, he opened the case.

Inside… Was a book. "'Memories of Sun Garden.'"He read the title. I grabbed the lid from him and closed it.

"Nii-san! Don't ever open that again!" I screeched.

"Um… Okay. It's getting late. I better get back to Mark and the others."

I grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Please… Stay with me. Just for tonight." I pleaded. He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay. I guess it couldn't hurt. But first I need to call them first." And after a couple of phone calls, I had the most fun night ever with Nii-san.

THE NEXT DAY…

After we woke up, we got ready and headed to school. Well, Nii-san had to go back so I went by myself, bumping into Hikari-chan along the way.

"Hikari-chan! Good morning!" I greeted her.

She smiled. "Morning Luna-chan! Let's go to school together!" She offered.

"Sure!" We walked to school together while chatting about random things.

"So, have you decided to join or not?" She asked me.

I thought about it. I did think but I'm not sure anymore… Maybe... Just maybe…

"I will… as a manager."

**Aqua: So that was the end! Sorry if it was short. I forgot to ask that the people who sended me your OC, please tell me whether will he/she will be joining the soccer club. Only one OC was shown in this chapter and I know that I said that I would at least introduce 2 or more. But expect the next chapter to be long! I promise!**


End file.
